


Let the music move you

by lemagical_unicorn



Category: Phan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemagical_unicorn/pseuds/lemagical_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil bumps into musical street piano Dan and things progress from there. LOTS OF FLUFF TO BE ADDED SOON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the music move you

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my second fanfiction and it's took my ages to do it. This fic is probably going to be a long one so i hope you like it! 
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment :)

Phil’s POV:

I was sat in a cute little cafe, sipping on my cup of coffee while i had a quick game of crossy roads on my phone. I had been out shopping for hours, trying to find something suitable for my mother’s birthday which was fastly approaching. So far i had no luck what so ever, unable to find anything and decided to have a quick break at this 70’s styled cafe. It was actually pretty awesome, retro looking in every possible way, from the design and pictures on the wall to the style of the tables and chairs. I sighed as my lips came into contact with my last drop of coffee, deciding that though i really didn’t want to move, it was time to get back to the stressful hell of shopping. I slipped my phone into my front pocket as i stood, paying for my coffee then left, dragging my whole body which half protested about shopping.

I exited the cafe, heading back towards the town to once again put myself through the hell of attempting to find my moms birthday present, which was difficult considering my mom literally had EVERYTHING she could ever need. I had been walking into the town and was about to turn left down another street when I heard the most beautiful melody i had ever heard coming from not far down into the town from where i was standing. Intrigued, i followed the sound for a couple of minutes, until i ended up behind a young brunette boy who was playing the piano outside a worn out shop that i had never seen before. The melody coming from the piano was absolutely stunning, not a single note out of place and every chord played flawlessly. The music just fitted together perfectly.

After a while the beautiful melody came to an end slowly. The young boy who had been playing started to relax as he began to stop, messing with his hair. I clapped loudly, unable to help myself and found myself slowly walking forwards without even realizing until i nearly tripped over my own feet. I did however manage to play it out smoothly before anyone saw and carried on clapping.

The brunette jumped slightly from on his piano bench, obviously startled y my clapping which caused me to giggle inwardly to myself... So manly Phil, so manly. The boy turned around, trying to find out where the clapping was coming from. As he turned, my eyes came into contact with the most gorgeous face and dreamy eyes i had ever seen in my whole life.

Oh lord.

 

Dan’s POV:

I had been lost in the music i had been playing on the piano for the last hour or so, messing around with the notes and chords, swapping between a variety of my favourite songs and just playing about until i settled on something which sounded fairly decent. 

I had just came to the note of the piece of music i had been playing in front of a little worn out music shop, slowly coming out of the little bubble i had created for myself while playing the piano. Not many people had stood there to listen to me - to be honest i cant blame them - so i jumped ten feet high when i heard loud clapping coming behind me. There was only like another 2 or 3 people who had been clapping and the loud clap stood out against the others. I turned around hesitantly, wanting to know who the hell could of been applauding my shitty piano playing.

I came across a tall, dark haired guy who was at least in his early 20’s and lord almighty was he the most gorgeous thing i had laid eyes upon. I looked into his eyes and gasped at the beautiful shade of blue that his eyes was. Never had i ever seen eyes that blue before and they were out of this world. He was walking towards me as i began to stand up from the bench.

And because i was the most awkward and clumsiest potato that bloody existed, i tripped over the leg of the piano bench and went flying. Fortunately, the gorgeous blue eyed guy was close enough to catch me before i fell to the ground and looked like a walrus. Good one Dan.

“Um yeah, thanks for that” i said to him as i started to straighten up. The guy laughed and it was so adorable it caused a little smile to appear onto my face.

“Hey, it’s no problem at all! I did the exact thing earlier you know, except that i didn't trip over a piano bench because i don't own a piano and cant play which would be awful because hone-” He rambled, his cheeks growing more red as he continued and i laughed. He looked down all embarrassed and i decided to somewhat save him from his embarrassment.

“Anyway, falling incidents behind, I’m Dan” i introduced myself, sticking my hand out for the guy to shake. He shook it and i noticed how pale this guy was compared to him.

“I’m Phil and if you don’t mind me saying, you are absolutely brilliant at playing the piano” This caused me to look down and blush, going as red as a fricking tomato. 

“What that? No that’s nothing, i was just messing about with notes and that. I'm not even that good at playing piano so not sure what possessed me to even play it in public”

Phil looked like i had grown an extra head. “Not good?!?! Dan whatever it was you played, it was AMAZING!!” 

“Um thanks, that’s really nice of you to say”

“Hey, it’s seriously no problem. Anyway, i hate to be rude but um, i have to go and carry on shopping for my moms birthday. I’ve been shopping for hours and so far no luck” Phil looked so guilty it was unreal, like he had just told me he ran over my cat... Except i don't own a cat so, whatever.

“It’s fine honestly, i better get back to my life of nothing but internet and Tv shows” i smiled cheekily and he practically grinned like the Cheshire cat. Cute as fluff man.

“This is going to sound really forward, but can i have your number? You seem like an awesome dude to um, hang with” 

Laughing at the guys awkwardness, we exchanged phone numbers and stood there awkwardly looking at each other for a few moments until he announced that he did really have to go. As we both went our separate ways, i felt myself smiling the whole way home. Never before had i have someone both appreciate my piano playing and want to be my friend at the same time and i literally couldn't be happier.

I had a feeling my life was about to go uphill from here.


End file.
